Derek Vike
Derek Vike (Δερεκ Βηκε in Greek) is a main character in the Percy Jackson story, "Rebellion". He is the demigod son of Christina Jakarty (originally Vike) and Apollo. History Early Years As far as Derek knew, his parents had split up shortly before his birth. So he was raised by his mother and only by her, living off checks from her numerous amounts of boyfriends that came and went. They sustained life and Derek grew up seemingly normal. On his third birthday, though, one of his cousins brought his violin over to show the family. That certain cousin's violin playing was so bad that the young Derek actually reached up and snatched it out of his hands, and played it himself. It was a marvel how three year old - and a somewhat poor one without any lessons at that, could play something so soothing that the 10 year old cousin couldn't. His childhood was filled with music and art, his teachers praised him as a prodigy, and his fellow classmates gave him the usual put-downs - nerd and whatnot. Rebellion Derek is first seen looming over Maddi once she regains consciousness in the infirmary. There, he is almost assaulted by her and eventually she calms down enough to let him inform her about camp. He works in the infirmary during the week, especially on Capture the Flag day, so he can someday become the head healer at camp and just employ himself there. He's got a strong stomach and describes himself as 'beauty'. He is seen again when everyone returns from Capture the Flag, helping out an Ares boy, Dimitri, back to cabin after breaking his ankle. It should be noted that deespite the fact he is an Apollo kid, he is usually stationed at the infirmary or with Ares cabin - the ones who get hurt almost as much as the Hermes cabin. Lexi mistakes him for an Ares boy at first. Once Maddi and Lexi find out the startling news and Rachel gives her prophecy, (see Alexia Corrigan or Madison Powali), Derek is called into the Big House, along with Izaya and the two girls. In the recruit quest they are assigned, Derek is paired with Maddi. They leave immediately, heading to Ohio. During the road trip, they encounter a toll station, where they meet Kalginoi. Derek and Maddi fight them off, and they ride to the surprise destination, Akron Ohio. They then journey to Jonathon West Elementary, where they search for their first recruit: Mikhail Harvosky. The kids pile out during recess, and Maddi hears voices inside a shed close to the school. Breaking down the door, they discover the KAST group: Kids Against Stupid Teenagers. Mikhail is the leader, and proceeds to fight Madison. Once subdueing him, she throws him over her shoulder. Derek scales the fence, and, grinning at Maddi, urges her to throw the kid over. From there, they proceed to Cleveland, kidnapping the kid in plain sight. Afterward, they head to Mikhail's broken down house, all the while Derek carrying the little kid in his arms. Maddi fights Mikhail's "mother" Soteria, while Derek helps Mikhail pack a duffel bag for the quest ahead of them. They leave after Maddi tells Mikhail that his mother is "gone", even though she was just a motherly ghostly goddess that had taken him in as a baby. Derek starts his motorcycle and the three head toward Cleveland, to meet Maddi's family and pick up her brother. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Children of Apollo Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Camp Half Blood: Rebellion Category:BakaYellow